


Healed

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Spanish version in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "Love heals", they say. And it's true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this story just before we found out that Mario (Flor's dad) had faked his own death, so, for a short period of time, let's pretend he didn't, shall we? 
> 
> Ps: the dialogues in this story came to me in Spanish first, like they did in my last one, so the Spanish version for it will be up soon :)

   Jazmín was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of Flor crying. Actually, the brunette was clearly trying hard not to be heard while crying, but it didn’t work. Jazmín heard her and her own blood froze in her veins given the fear. They were spooning in bed and Jazmín kissed the back of Flor’s neck to try and soothe her.

\- What’s wrong, sweetie? – she stroked Flor’s left side – Are you okay?

   Flor breathed in and out heavily a couple of times before grabbing Jazmín’s hand tightly and answering her, voice still shaky with emotion.

\- No.

     Jazmín closed her eyes for a second as she felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

\- Please, tell me what’s wrong – she whispered into Flor’s ear. – Was it a bad dream?

\- Not really – Flor sniffled, playing with the fingers of Jazmín’s left hand as if they were some kind of antistress toy. – It was a good dream, actually, but it reminded me that today is my dad’s first anniversary of death.

\- Right – Jazmín said, wistfully. – I remembered, but I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to see you… well, like this – she held Flor even closer to herself after kissing the girl’s shoulder. – I’m so sorry, baby.

   Flor sighed at their closeness, finally sounding a bit relieved, and relaxed into Jazmín's embrace once again.

\- Thank you – she kissed Jazmín’s palm. – I’m so glad you’re here. If only you knew how hard I wish you had been in my life a year ago like you are now, though. I mean, the day of the funeral was literally the worst day of my life, but it would’ve been a little less worse if you had been there by my side.

   Jazmín left another tender kiss onto Flor’s shoulder, partly as some sort of thank you given the fact that she was sharing that information with her.

\- I know – she whispered again, eyes already wet. – I’d do anything to go back in time and meet you again, before your dad's death, just so I could hold your hand at that church. Anything.

   Flor breathed in deeply, adjusting her fingers to Jazmín’s.

\- You have no idea the nightmare that was that day to me – she began again, after a few seconds of silence. She had that tone, the one that indicated that she just _had_ to talk. And Jazmín let her talk, obviously, because Flor’s voice was, plain and simple, one of her reasons to live. – I had never gone to a funeral before. I was still a kid when my grandma died so I didn’t even go to her funeral. Vir didn't go either. She stayed home with me then, taking care of me. But when my dad died and I said to my mom that I didn’t want to go to his funeral, she started yelling at me over the phone. She said “You have to go, Florencia, you have to grow up”.

   Jazmín felt a pinch of anger in her stomach. Teresa certainly had always been a tough woman to deal with.

\- Growing up has nothing to do with it – she said, still very softly, as her fingers went back and forth on Flor’s forearm. – It was your choice. She had no right to have made you go.

\- I know that now, and I would choose differently if I had another chance. Because _you_ taught me to think more about myself and about what I want. But back then I still felt like I needed to choose other people’s happiness over my own, so I went. And, by the time we were all in the church, my legs wouldn’t move and I couldn’t stop cursing. Vir had an arm linked to one of mine but I still wasn’t feeling totally safe because my mom kept saying “Come, Florencia, it’s okay, you can look at him”. She was being nice to me, for once, but she was _still_ telling me what to do. I couldn’t look at him there, with his eyes closed, with his hands above his chest. I didn’t want to... - she swallowed hard, the weight of her tears was in her voice again -, but I did look, for literally half a second. After it, my eyes stayed pinned to the floor. I didn’t look back up at the casket once. But it doesn't matter - she let out a small sob. - I feel like that image, that half a second, will haunt me for the rest of my life.

   By the time Flor concluded, her voice was cracking once again and Jazmín’s chest was burning with the sobs that she was trying her hardest to keep in. It broke her seeing Flor breaking. It hurt her soul.

\- Please, turn around – she whispered, audibly desperate to feel those arms tightly around her.

   Flor did so with no hesitation, gluing her own body to Jazmín’s and squeezing her girlfriend close as if she was a teddy bear capable of making all of her fears and nightmares go away. They stayed like that for a few minutes, crying silently while tangled up to one another in the darkness of Flor's hotel room. Jazmín didn’t try to make Flor or herself stop crying. She knew that, sometimes, people just  _had_ to fall apart and let it all out.

\- That image you just mentioned… – she said as the tears dried on her skin. Her fingers wandered unhurriedly across Flor’s back. – It won’t haunt you forever, you know? It will fade away with time and then you’ll only have good memories of him in your mind. You’ll heal, baby, I promise you that.

   Jazmín knew she was speaking from experience. It had been five years since she had lost her grandmother and it almost didn’t hurt anymore whenever she thought about the lady. _Almost._

   Flor stayed silent at first. She disentangled herself from Jazmín carefully and then their eyes were in the same level. Jazmín couldn’t exactly see Flor’s eyes but she knew that the girl was looking right into her, she could feel that gaze and that soft breathing warming her up from inside. The fact that it was dark and Flor was so close to her sharpened Jazmín’s senses.

\- You heal me, every single day – Flor whispered as the side of their noses brushed against one another. The red-headed girl’s entire body tingled with a type of pleasure that reached her soul. – When we’re together, like this, it’s like I don’t know what any kind of pain feels like.

   Their lips finally met and Jazmín, who had tears of the most genuine love gathering behind her closed eyelids, melted into the kiss. She thought of their relationship, that had been built ever so patiently over all those months – it was the thing Jazmín was most proud of. She thought of how Flor had made her believe that _she_ was the strong one, always.

   “Every time I feel insecure or sad, I look at you and feel invincible again”, the brunette had said to her recently. But Jazmín herself had felt both insecure and sad on several occasions over the course of that year and, on those occasions, her only hope had been Flor’s presence. Her laughter. Her hugs. Her friendship. Jazmín, too, felt invincible every time she looked at Flor. There was an unimaginable strength inside of that girl.

-  You make pains I didn’t even know I had go away – she said, voice heavy with emotion once more. – I've never felt this healed before. Actually, I've never felt this loved before. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this story being so angsty, let's talk about happier things, for example THE FACT THAT JULI AND VIOLE ARE TOGETHER IN RIO, BRAZIL (MY COUNTRY), RIGHT NOW. Also, let's ignore the fact that I don't live in Rio, therefore I can't go see them *goes to bed and cries like a baby*
> 
> Anyway, some people say that they are on a mini vacation, some say that they are actually there to film the honeymoon of Flozmín and some say both. I don't know what to believe, but the fact to the matter is that they are there, together, drinking lots of caipirinha and cheap beer in kiosks near the beach AND I'M FANGIRLING LIKE I'VE NEVER FANGIRLED BEFORE. 
> 
> Feel free to come fangirl with me on Twitter: twitter.com/MissVanderwaal (I tweet a lot in Spanish, now that I've discovered the language xD).


	2. Chapter 2

    _ **Sanarte**_

 

   El suave llanto de Flor despertó a Jazmín en el medio de la madrugada. La morena estaba claramente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras lloraba, pero no lo logró. Jazmín la escuchó y sintió su propio sangre como que congelando en sus venas debido al miedo. Estaban las dos de cucharita en la cama y Jazmín besó la parte posterior del cuello de Flor, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? – acarició el lado izquierdo de la cintura de Flor – ¿Estás bien?

   Flor respiró con dificultad una y otra vez antes de agarrar la mano de Jazmín y contestala; su voz todavía estaba temblorosa.

\- No.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras sentía su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedacitos.

\- Por favor, contame que te pasa – susurró al oído de Flor. – ¿Fue una pesadilla?

\- No, la verdad que no – dijo Flor, por fin sonando un poquito más tranquila. Empezaba a acariciar los dedos de Jazmín como si ellos fueran algún tipo de juguete antiestrés. – Fue un sueño muy lindo, pero me hizo acordar que hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de mi papá.

\- Sí, yo también me acordé – Jazmín suspiró con tristeza –, pero no quise decirte nada como para no ponerte… así – abrazó a Flor aún más fuerte después de haber dejado un besito en su hombro. – Ay, mi vida, lo siento tanto…

   Flor también soltó un suspiro, pero uno de alivio, y relajó otra vez en los brazos de Jazmín, claramente disfrutando de lo cerca que estaban.

\- Gracias – besó la palma de la pelirroja. – Me hace tan bien que estés acá. Igual, me hubiera gustado tanto tenerte así de cerca un año atrás, ¿sabés? El día del velorio fue literalmente el peor día de mi vida, pero seguro que habría sido un poco menos peor con vos al lado mío.

   Jazmín dejó otro tierno beso en el hombro de Flor, en parte como una especie de agradecimiento porque a ella le encantaba los momentos en que Flor decidía cortarle algo íntimo. 

\- Sí, lo sé – continuaba a susurrar, ahora también con sus propios ojos húmedos. – Yo haría cualquier cosa para poder volver en el tiempo, conocerte otra vez, antes de que se fuera tu papá, y darte la mano en la iglesia. Cualquier cosa.

   Flor respiró hondo, encajando sus dedos entre los de Jazmín.

\- Vos no tenés idea del infierno que fue ese día para mí – dijo, después de un ratito en silencio. Tenía ese tono de voz que indicaba que simplemente necesitaba hablar. Y Jazmín la dejó hablar, obviamente, pues escuchar la voz de Flor era, lisa y llanamente, una de las razones que la pelirroja tenía para seguir viviendo. – Yo nunca había ido a un velorio antes en mi vida. Yo todavía era muy chica cuando se murió mi abuela, entonces no fui ni al suyo. Vir tampoco fue. Se quedó en casa conmigo, cuidándome. Pero cuando se murió mi papá y yo dije a mi mamá que no quería ir al velorio de él, ella se puso a gritarme por teléfono. Dijo “Tenés que ir, Florencia, tenés que crecer”.

   Jazmín tuvo que controlarse para no dejar el enojo apoderarse de su cuerpo. Claramente siempre había sido difícil lidiar con Teresa.

\- Crecer no tiene nada que ver con eso – dijo, todavía muy suavemente, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían el antebrazo de Flor. – La decisión tendría que haber sido solamente tuya. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de haberte obligado a ir.

\- Y ahora yo lo sé. Lo sé porque vos me enseñaste a pensar más en mi y en lo que yo quiero. Yo no cambiaría mi decisión por ella si tuviera otra oportunidad, pero en aquella época, yo todavía sentía que necesitaba elegir la felicidad ajena antes que la mía, entonces me fui al maldito velorio y, cuando ya estábamos todas en la iglesia, no se me movían las piernas, no podía parar de putear, fue un desastre. Vir se quedó todo el tiempo al lado mío, pero no había manera de que yo me sentira totalmente segura porque mi mamá me decía “Vení, Florencia, está todo bien. Podes mirarlo”. Ella fue paciente conmigo en ese día, creo que por primera vez en la vida, aunque todavía continuaba a decirme lo que yo tenía que hacer. Y la verdad es que yo no podía mirarlo. No quería ver sus ojos cerrados, sus manos arriba del pecho. No quería… – tragó en seco, el peso de las lágrimas audible en su voz otra vez –, pero lo hice, por literalmente medio segundo, nomás. Después, me puse a mirar tan fijo el piso que me dolía el cuello. No me atreví a mirar el ataúd ni una vez más. Pero no importa – soltó un pequeño sollozo. – Siento que esa imagen, ese medio segundo, me va a asombrar por toda la vida.

   Flor concluyó con la voz densa por el llanto y el pecho de Jazmín estaba como que se quemando debido al esfuerzo que hacía para retener sus propios sollozos. Le rompía ver a Flor rompiéndose. Le dolía el alma.

\- Date vuelta, por favor – susurró, desesperada por sentir los brazos de Flor alrededor suyo.

   Flor lo hizo sin vacilar. Abrazó fuerte a su novia, la apretó como si ella fuera un osito de peluche capaz de hacer sus miedos y pesadillas desaparecieren. Lloraron las dos en silencio por unos minutos, rodeadas una por la otra y por la oscuridad de la habitación de Flor en el hotel. Jazmín no intentó hacer ni a Flor ni a si misma parar de llorar. Ella sabía que, a veces, uno simplemente tiene que romperse y dejar todo salir.

\- Esa imagen que mencionaste recién… – dijo mientras las lágrimas secaban en sus mejillas. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Flor lentamente. – Eso no te va a asombrar por siempre, ¿sabés? Dale un poco más de tiempo. Te vas a olvidar de esa tristeza y solo te quedarán los buenos recuerdos. Te vas a sanar, mi amor, te lo prometo.

   Jazmín sabía que se lo decía por experiencia. Habían pasado cinco años desde que se fuera su abuela y ya casi no dolía cuando Jazmín pensaba en ella. _Casi._

   En un primer momento, Flor se quedó callada. Se desprendió de Jazmín con cuidado y entonces los ojos de las dos estaban en el mismo nivel. Jazmín no podía ver los ojos de Flor pero sabía que la chica la miraba hacia adentro, sentía su mirada y su respiración suave calentándole el interior. Estaban tan cerquitas que se le agudizaban los sentidos a Jazmín.

\- Vos me sanás, todos los días – Flor susurró mientras sus narices se tocaban. Se tembló todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja con una especie sublime de placer que alcanzó su alma. – Cuando estamos juntas, así de cerca, es como si yo no me acordara de haber sentido ningún tipo de dolor en la vida.

   Sus labios finalmente se encontraron y Jazmín, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas del más genuino amor, sintió como que se derretía completamente. Pensó en aquella relación, que había sido construida muy, pero _muy_ pacientemente a lo largo de todos aquellos meses – era lo que más le enorgullecía a ella en la vida. Pensó en como Flor siempre le había hecho creer que _ella_ era la más fuerte de la pareja.

   “Si estoy insegura o triste, yo te miro y siento que me vuelvo a ser como invencible”, la morena le había dicho recientemente. Pero Jazmín se había sentido insegura y triste a la vez en varias ocasiones a lo largo de aquel año y, en esas ocasiones, su única esperanza había sido la presencia de Flor. Sus rizas. Sus abrazos. Su amistad. Jazmín también se sentía invencible siempre que la miraba. Había una fuerza inimaginable dentro de aquella chica.

\- Vos hacés que dolores que yo ni siquiera imaginaba que sentía desaparezcan – le dijo con la voz rellena de emoción. – Yo nunca me sentí tan sana ni tan amada antes en la vida. Gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El amor sana". La frase que más tiene que ver con Flozmín en la história del mundo y de las frases que tienen que ver con shipps, en mi opinión.


End file.
